the story of balance
by windless04
Summary: this is a story i came up with sarina niwa she is duisuki twin she is the balance
1. intro

My name is Sarina Niwa. My family has had a curse on them for over 300 years, our curse is the

famous phantom theif Dark mousy but thankfully it passes from father to son it had to skip a

generation because my grandfather only had one kid which is my loving mother who takes this

whole dark thing way to serious but i am kinda like her in a way every since i heard the story

about dark i wanted to meet him but i do feel sorry for my twin brother Diasuke he has to put

up with being dark but i like dark he is way nicer then my brother. oh yeah i am 17 years old

i have long dark purple hair and reddish purple eyes.

my mom said i look like darks sister instead of being Diasukes twin i think it is funny i am

the one that works with the alarms and computers when Dark can't figure them out i'm happy

dark protects me i get my self in alot of trouble but hey if it helps i'll do it i think it funny my

brother said i have Darks attiude come to think of it i guess i do. and you know what i like it

and i'm not going to change it so deal with it Diasuke.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**ring ring ring ring.........** a hand comes out from under a pile of blankets looking for the source

of the noise when the hand found it and knocked it to the ground the other hand comes out from

under the blankets and pushed them down then they got kicked to the floor fourteen year old

Sarina Niwa climbed out of bed and streched then she walked into the bathroom and took a

shower.

30 minutes later

Sarina came out of the bath room she started to look for her school uniform she found the top but

not the skirt " mom where on earth did you put my uniform skirt i can't find it anywhere" "its in

the top drawer"

" how many times do I have to tell you it goes in the bottom drawer with the rest of the skirts

you always do this but each time you put it someplace different and i know you are testing

me so stop i'm not like my brother the only thing i am good with is hacking into the security

systems and the computer hard drives and that gets me into anough trouble as it is" sarina

walked down the hallway to the stairs she jumped on the rail and jumped over it doing a flip

in the air she landed on her feet.

she walked into the kicthen and grabbed some toast and took a bite of it and sat down waiting

on her brother to get up but it was pretty clear that was going to need a wake up call and the one

he was getting was a wake up call from hell Sarina walked into the upstairs bathroom and got a

cup of ice cold of water and walked up the rest of the stairs and into her brothers room she walked

over to the bed and dumped it on his head then she ran out of the room and down the stairs and

back into the kicthen.

she heard her brother cussing up a storm then he stoped she turned around to get something out

of the refrigerator she didn't know somebody was behind her all of a sudden a whole bunch of

ice cold water went down her shirt she let out a yelp and turned around sliding on the water that

was on the floor she caught herself before she fell she looked up and saw that it was Dark that

had dumped the water down her shirt he was smirking at her " so how does it feel to have ice

cold water dumped on you when you least expect it Sarina"

**"Dark I am going to kill you if you do this again I had to wake up my stupid brother yeah I know **

**that you can hear me Diasuke if you don't get up with your alarm tomarrow i will dump a bucket **

**of cold water instead of a cup and that is a promise now if you don't mind i have to get to school**

**i have soccor practice" sarina goes to walk around Dark but he sticks his foot out and Sarina fell**

**over it " So help me if you do that again I will not help you to night and you are going to need my **

**help because you have to get the heart of the stone and it is in the museum and it is under the**

**most strict of place and...." Sarina looked at the clock on the wall her eyes got big " oh man I am **

**going to be late if I don't get going I will see you later oh.. and Diasuke remember what the teacher**

**said would happen if you are late today.." Sarina ran out the door and she sat down on the steps **

**to put on her rollerblades she stood up and took off. **

**inside the house Dark is talking to Diasuke " so how many days in a row has she woke you up with **

**cup of ice in the morning you know you should get up with your alarm because you know she will **

**keep waking you up like this not that I mind it always seems to bring me out so hey im not **

**complaining but you are ok..ok..I will turn back man stop yelling in my head it hurts" he turns**

**back into Diasuke "thank you so much Dark for that little display and thanks for getting even with **

**my sister but did you have to put it down her shirt" in his head " your not that tough on her and I **

**like giving my little sis a very hard time though she looks alot like me she looks like my twin and **

**not yours she'e pretty cute" " oh shut up dark your so annoying she is my twin"**

**Sarina's soccor practice**

**" move it pass the ball Makala pass it good ok times up girls keep up the good work and keep up**

**your training and we can win now remember our seasion starts in a month you may leave now"**

**A few minutes later**

**Sarina closes her gym locker and turns around to pick up her school bag and her rollerblades and**

**walks and sat on a bence and put her rollerblades on then she stood up and took off when she got **

**close to her school Sarina saw her friend Riku **

**" Riku wait up" she caught up with her " I see that my stupid brother is going to be late again I've had **

**to wake him up three days in a row all well hey did you get your math done that sensie gave us"?**

**"yeah but I am exsusted I stayed up most of the night to get it done" Riku replied**

**" yeah but not me it took maybe two hours then Diasuke needed help lets just say that it caused more arguments then it should have but hey it looks like he is going to be late again the teacher is ..yikes**

**ow.." Sarinas left blade hit the curb causing her to fall on her knees " sarina are you okay" asked Riku **

**" here Ms. let me help you up" someone held out there hand for her to take she put her hand in theirs**

**they pulled her to her feet but she lost her ballance causing her to fall on the person" ow I am so sorry"**

**sarinas face turned beet red when she saw that she landed on a guy "oh sorry i am such a clutz" she **

**off of him and got to her feet that is when the warning bell chimed oh man she hurryed into the school.**

**in the class room**

**their teacher walked in and walked to the front of the class she cleared her throat " class we have a new**

**student you may come in" sarina's eyes get big she lowered her head in her mind" oh no it's that boy I **

**knocked down outside" she looked up the guy was talking " my name is satoshi hewawtari it is nice to **

**meet all of you" he looked around and stoped when he saw that it was the girl that he helped up outside**

**" you may go sit beside sarina niwa" the teacher said he walked down the rows and sat beside her " hi **

**sarina are you ok' "i..i..i'm ok thank you for asking she muttered he heard her he smiled he heard her laugh **

**he looked up to see a guy that looked just like her run except for the hair into the room he stoped he was **

**breathing really hard**

**"Diasuke what have i told you about being late outside i want to talk to you about this now" the teacher yelled**

**he walked back out the door with the teacher in tow she closed the door sarina turned to the guy that was **

**sitting next to her" sorry about knocking you to the ground outside it was my fault that you got hurt and .."**

**he put his fingure on her lips so she would stop talking " its okay i wanted to help you up i didn't give you**

**time to get your feet under you before i pulled you up so its my fault you lost your ballance sarina so stop**

**saying your sorry ok" he smiled at her that is when the teacher walked back into the room with Diasuke**

**after the school day was over **

**sarina was at her locker getting her shoes out of the locker when her brother came out of the class room**

**" sarina the teacher needs to talk to you" ok" she walked into the class " what is it sensi what is it that you **

**need" the teacher turned to her and smiled at her" I would like for you to show mr. satoshi where the frezzer **

**is sarina I am to busy to do it and it needs done" Satoshi came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder**

**scaring her making her almost jump out of her skin she spun around tripping over her feet she fell on her face **

**" ow my nose that hurt dang it why me" she looked up and saw a hand she took it satoshi pulled her to her feet**

**up against him her face was really red " thank you for the secound time to day" she turned to the teacher" why **

**didn't my brother take him" "because i trust you more then him your not really late inless you trip or something so **

**would you..." of course i mean sure not a problem" she grabbed satoshis hand and walked out when they got out **

**of the room she went to let go of his hand but he grabed hers and didn't let go she looked down at their hands her**

**face went red "um you can let go of my hand uh..." he stoped at the kitchen door and turned around to look at her**

**and smiled "do you know that your beautiful sarina" " i..i..i..nobody has ever said that to me satoshi why did you**

**say that" "because it is true**

**sarina i wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true will you go out with me i know that you just met me and you hardly know me but.." sarinia kissed him shutting him up she backed up smiling " the answer is yes Satoshi now stop talking" he grabed her hand again pulling her towards him and kissed her on the lips he steped back and chuckled at her face, her face was really red **

**he walked into the kitchen and grabed the boxes the teacher wanted him to take into the frezzer he walked back out running right into sarina knocking both of them to the ground and the boxes fell onto sarina knocking the breath out of her he got up real fast and pulled them off of her so she could breath "I am so sorry sarina that was my fault are you ok did you get hurt" "uhhh no i'm fine thank you" she got up and started to walk out of the building "its this way come on satoshi" they walked by the track sarina saw Riku doing a back bend she winched when she saw her shaking her head how the heck does she do that the last time i tried i fell on my head thanks to me losing my ballance" when they get to the building sarina sees a security box with numbers she ran her hand over it pushed four numbers in and it opened up she walked in with satoshi was right behind her the door shut on them sarian tried to open the door but the code wouldn't work she had to run her hands up and down her arms trying to get warm again " this isn't good we're stuck it won't open oh wait my phone" she took it out and looked at it there was no signal " won't work" she sat down by the door and put her arms on her knees and her head on her arms she started to cry in her mind so much for all my training a whole lot of good it did me a arm wraped around her pulling her into a hug she snuggled closer trying to get closer to the warmth that the body was giving out she looked up right into satoshi eyes he smiled and hugged her tighter she layed her head on his shoulder he bent down and kissed her on the lips she opened her mouth in shock he took that as a go ahead he stuck his tounge into her mouth she moaned she wrapped her arms around his neck when he pulled away they both where panting both where out of breath he looked at her in shock she just smiled she got up and walked up to the security box and tried one last time she heard a click and it opened she turned around and smiled she pitched foreward unconcious he walked over to her and picked her up when he moved her she woke up and her face turned red for the upmtinth time that day he put her back on her feet he took her hand and walked out before the door shut on them again and really locked them in " sarina would you like a ride home" "sure" they walked up to a limo and got in the back she looked toward the front and saw the driver "can he see us" " no and he can't hear us" "good" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap turning her face a deep red he kissed her pretty soon she was lost in the kiss when he pulled back breathing hard she pulled him back and started to kiss him again when she went to pull back he wouldn't let her he put his hand around the back of her neck and held her there when she tapped on his shoulder he let go she leaned back so she could breath "wow that was i'm lost for words satoshi he laughed she got off his lap and sat beside him " oh thats my house" she went to get out he grabed her hand do you want to go out to night i'll be here about ten is that ok" sure that will be fine thank you for the ride Satoshi" she walked up to the front door she went open the door when she did she steped inside and closed the door she took a step forward the floor went out from under her she grabed a hold of the other side and swung her body foreward and landed on her feet she started to run when she went to turn into the kitchen her foot went out from under her and she slid into the kitchen on her back she slid right into the counter knocking a cup of water on her she got up and screamed her brothers name Diasuke get your butt in here he ran in and when he saw her he started to laugh she glared at him "what the heck where you thinking mom could have fallen if she walked through that you idiot and i can hear you laughing dark so shut up her brother turned into dark " but it was funny i'm the one that gave him the idea opps.." he saw the look she gave him and he didn't have time to dodge her fist it hit him in the cheek knocking him to the ground he looked up at her in shock she was smirking she crossed her arms so how is the veiw down there" "not bad for where i'm staring at" "what you pervert your my brother" she went to kick him in the side but he yanked on her ankle knocking her on the floor he jumped on her pinning her to the ground she was struggling " so help me if you don't get off i am not going to help you i will leave you to suffer so get wha....." he kissed her he was smiling sarina could hear her brother in darks mind " dark get off my sister shes yours to so get off her" dark got off sarina went to slap him he grabbed her hand spinning her around so her back was to his front " don't ever hit me again sarina your my sister but i still can tourcher you if have too"**

**oh let go you jerk ow dark you are so perverted you know that why do you have to bother me so much i live in the same house as you but that doesn't give you the right to do the stuff it hurts when you do it" he let her go he turned back into Diasuke he walked over to her and put his arm around her and hugged her she started to cry on his shoulder, in his head "Dark how could you hurt our sister she may be tough but her strength is strong but her feelings are a wreck so thanks oh don't forget you have to deal with her in a little bit you better hope she forgives you or your going to have a battle on your hands so good luck. he heard dark " oh crap i forgot" **

**i hope that you liked this one the secound one will be up soon please review **

**let me know if you like**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**three hours after the fight in the kitchen**

**"come on i know that you are mad at dark because what he did Diasuke but you have to change into dark" sarina growled " NO" " Fine you leave me no choice" sarina took out a picture of the girl that Dark likes diasuke fell to his knees **

**gasping his hair started to change when he raised his head sarina smiled " hello Dark are you ready to go and get the heart of the stone and don't try anything like you did in the kitchen or you will have a very ;angery girl on your hands**

**" you now sarina diasuke is going to try and get that picture from you" sarina smirked she put it in her bra" i don't think he will try" Dark laughs" you know diasuke you can quit cussing your hurting my head oh no i am not going to get that picture you moron shes my sister too if you have forgotten yes i would if she wasn't oh shut up come on sarina" he knocked her legs out from under her catching her in his arms she let out a shreech Dark just smirked " dark i am going to kick your butt one of these days" and antil then i'm going to give you a really hard time" " whatever" she crossed her arms**

**a little later**

**Dark gave up " it is a good thing you know about things like this because this is the toughest yet' " oh move over" sarina hit some buttons and pulled a couple of wires and the red light comes on on the screen something appeard ( all systems off ) " how on earth do you do that" unhunh my little secert besides get your butt going you only have so long here use this put it like this now say something good they work when you need something shut off or something talk into this mouth peice it is a comunication headset sarina put hers on i'm going this way meet up at the west stair case that leads up to the roof go" sarina took off to the sercuity room when she got there she sat down and looked at the screen " Dark you idiot you always do that don't play around with the security guards and just get the stone and get going oh no satoshi. oh dark you idiot i'm coming.**

**Dark over here you just had to mess around here is that stupid stone lets go now or mom is going to have a hissy fit if we get caugth so lets go"**

**back at home**

**mom where back you can put me down dark.. darkkkkkk... put me down ow" you said put you down sis he turned around and started to walk away sarina jumped on his back knocking both of them to the ground they started to laugh he pinned her to the ground after he flipped her over " so do you still want to kick my butt" all of a sudden the door bell rang " mom you have to get it i'm kinda pinned down at the moment and i can't get up okay you idiot get off you hurting my arm" he changed back that is when they heard who was at the door it was satoshi " oh man i forgot i have to go change ow Diasuke get off of me ow" " What is going on in here" satoshi looked at them and smirked " are you two having fun" sarina glared at her brother "does it look like I am having fun mom get him off of me my arm is under me and it is starting to get stiff and is hurting" " Diasuke get off your sister and come with me I have to talk to you" he got up and walked out of the room satoshi walked over and gave her his hand " need a hand**** sarina" " thank you satoshi ow stupid idiot brother of mine he didn't have to be so ruff just because i'm a tomboy i'm a girl oh come on will go to my room real quick"**

**in her room**

**"you can sit in this chair i'll be right back" she grabbed some clothes and walked out the door to the bathroom her brother was waiting by the door " here is that stone that i landed on no thanks to you and dark i hope you can here me jerk ow" diasuke grabbed her hand and slammed her into the wall " one thing stop with the names you little brat and the second he is the enemy what is he doing here" he growled **

**"let go of me Diasuke your really hurting me please let go yes he's the enemy but he's not mine you deal with him i don't owww let go ow ow ow MOMMM" sarina yelled satoshi walked out the bedroom door and saw the veiw in front of him " let her go Diasuke your hurting your sister and i don't appreacit the way you are treating her" Diasuke let her go causing her to fall sideways onto the floor she had tears in her eye that is when her mom ran around the corner when she saw sarina on the floor her eyes went wide open " what in the world sarina what happened" sarina tried to get up but she fell again satoshi walked over to her and helped her up wraping his arm around her waist to hold her up " Mrs. Niwa why don't you ask your son come on sarina" " wait mom if it is okay with you i'm going to stay away from the house i'll find somewhere to stay oh yeah why don't you ask Diasuke i'm just sure that you would love what he is going to say" satoshi helped her to her room" where are you going to go sarina" " i'm not sure anywhere but here" " If you want you can stay with me there is extra room with a bed you can stay as long as you want"**

**" of course" sarina's mom walked into the room with a sad look in her eyes " i'm sorry sarina but if you go with him i will have no choice to disown you" " you now thats just fine as long as i'm not in this house he will be happy sarina grabbed some clothes stuffed them in a bag her brush and other stuff she needs" he has said many times in the past he wished he was a only child well now he is she grabbed satoshi hand and walked out of the room and down the stairs and in to the living room she walked right past Diasuke when they got to the front door she opened it and stoped" wait outside for me i will be out in a sec he walked out sarina closed the door and walked back up to her brother " i hope you are happy you have always wanted to be an only child know you are you are one of the biggest jerks i have ever met Diasuke oww" sarina's hand went up to her red cheek in shock then he hit her again " what is wrong with you Diasuke you have never been like this with me before well i wish you all the luck in the world i will never wish any bad to this family mostly you and good bye dark when you need to hit 5546desasd then pull red and black that is my secert to the systems good luck bye" she walk passed her mom and out the door she walked up to satoshi she looked at her in shock " how did your lip get busted open" " i said one word to many to my brother and he hit me but you know what its over and i'm happy no more brother and no more family just me" " are you sure sarina i mean why did you do this they are your family" he helped her into the back of his limo and and it started to leave he got some ice and a rag and put it to her lip she jerked back " ow why do you care so much about me satoshi i mean.." satoshi put a finger against her lips " because i love you dosen't that count" sarina could only nod her head she sat by him and layed her head on his shoulder pretty soon she her head slid onto his lap were she fell asleep" poor sarina lost her whole family because of me and this stupid family curse thanks alot Krad this is all your fault she lost her family because of you" **

**when they got to his place**

**" sarina wake up we're here" she didn't wake up he lifted her head off his lap he got out then he pulled her out and carried her into the house when he closed the door sarinas eyes opened " where am i oh satoshi ummm.. you can put me down know i'm fine" he put her on her feet he took her hand and lead her down a hallway he came to a door and opened it then he turned on the light " woah it is so pretty but the colors are a bit much satoshi" he turned to her "you can blame my cousin for that she got this lame idea my dad about lost it but he didn't fight with her he let it go you can sleep in here my room is in the next room over if you need anything sarina" he left she heard his door open then close she sat on the bed and looked at the floor everthing hit her at once she layed down and started to cry she fell asleep.**

**next morning**

**" sarina wake up it is almost time for school come on don't make me put an ice cube down your shirt i will if i have to" she opened her eyes groaned and rolled over to look at him " i am a head of everybody in my class" "your still going" " ok i'm getting up" she got out of the bed and stood up he started to walk out the door "um satoshi" he stoped and turned around to look at her " um thank you for everything i always knew something like this would happen i have always been the odd one out in that family i was the loser and Diasuke was the promised child so he is probally happy so am i if he's happy then that is all that matters to me" satoshi walked over to her and put his arm around her " you are the most kindest girl i have ever met besides deserved better" sarina smiled at him " thank you satoshi" he nodded and walked over to the door opened it then walked out and closed the door sarina went to her bag and got out her school uniform and put it on she brushed her hair and then walked out the bedroom door and went down the stairs to wait for him when he came down the steps he walked up to her and smiled she started to laugh "whats so funny sarina" " i just remembered when we met you tried to help me up when i fell on my rollerblades you got me up i lost my balance knocking both of us to the ground i was so embarresed i thought my face couldn't get any redder" satoshi started to laugh " yeah i didn't think landing in grass would hurt boy was i wrong but you know what you landed on me so i didn't mind it the fall was worth it, it got us together sarina but lets just say don't try it again" they went out the door and got in the car and went to school.**

** at the school **

**riku was really surprised when sarina got out of the satoshi car " sarina why are you in his car so earlly in the morning" she called out **

**" i'm not a niwa anymore i was disowned by my family" she said saddly she walked by her and into the school Riku turned to look at satoshi " why is her lip cracked you hit her didn't you and you guys did it that is why she is disowned" satoshi looked at her in shock " no her brother was messing around and he hit her and no we haven't it is because she is with me she was officaily kicked out last night know i have to go and find her and check on her before she does anything stupid" " um satoshi you better hurry niwa is already in there and he wasn't in a good mood when he walked in i would be worried about her if she runs into him"**

**sarina was running down the hall to her locker she ran right into her brother she looked up at him in fear he grabbed her by the arm yanking her up onto her feet " ow my arm let go you jerk your not my brother any more so let go of me" " you know what just shut your mouth before i shut it for you you little brat i hope you know mother cried after you left i hope your happy with your choice" " i am so let go ow let go of me your hurting my arm its her fault for disowning me just because i am in love with Satoshi ow please let go" Diasuke slammed her into the locker he was shooting pure hateful glares at her he picked her up off her feet " ow get off jerk dark i know you probaly hate me too but please make him let go of me it hurts" all of a sudden he let go of her she landed on her side she was crying she picked her self off the floor and ran into the class room right pass the teacher who heard the commotion in the hall and was getting ready to go out and find out what was going on the teacher walked over to her and sat down Ms. Niwa what happen why are you crying are you hurt why is your lip split open?**

**sensi don't call me Ms. niwa i was disowned so now it is just sarina i have to go i have to get away for a while can i please just leave for awhile can i go to the roof" the teacher was shocked " of course sarina go up there and if some one asked your doing some stuff for me so go on" thank you sensi sorry**

**up on the roof **

**sarina sit down on the ground and looked up at the sky she was crying " i hate this curse i just want a normal family even if i liked having dark as a half brother was okay but i'm in love with the enemy but i don't care i love him and that is that there is no changing that even if krad is his alto ego i don't care i love him but i just wish the wouldn't take this stupid curse so much sarina starts to fall asleep she wakes up when the lunch bell rings she gets up and walks down the steps and walks into the now empty class room she puts her head down in her arms " sarina there you are i was so worried the teacher said not to worry about you that you where doing things for her but i thought you where hurt wait what happened when you got inside the school when i came in diasuke was in the worse mood that i have ever saw him in that was really something then i came in here and you weren't here so i thought that I wait what are the marks on your arms did he get ahold of you better tell me i going to take care of it" satoshi was rearin to go " just leave him alone i don't think i can handle much more of this fighting satoshi i feel like i am going to break if one more thing happens so please don't" sarina was on the virge of tears " okay just please don't cry your fine and no one is going to hurt you if i can help it" thank you for everything please if i am to much to handle just tell me and i will leave" sarina just stop your not getting away from me that easy" he laughs sarina smiles " well well well what do we have here if it isn't the brat and satoshi or should i say krad" both of them turned around and saw dark leaning against the door frame " if it isn't the jerk hello dark what a unpleasent surprise" sarina snarled making satoshi jump he has never heard sarina sound like that and by the look on darks face neither had he she crossed her arms and looked at him" what do you want to finish what my stupid brother started if so then don't i'm tired of all this fighting just go away and leave me alone" No no no i just came to see how you are doing sorry i couldn't control dia.... sarina held up her hand to stop him " i don't want to hear it so leave the next time we meet theres no brother no sister just me" sarina goes to walk around him but he grabed her arm pulling her to a stop let go of me dark i am not in the mood i said let oww go" he grabed both of her arms yanking her towards him**

**listen to me for a blasted minute sarina and stop fighting me ow you brat that was my foot i'm not going to let go of you owww what oh great krad" " i think she said to let go dark if i where you i would" no i'm not going to she is my sister and oww you bit me" he let sarina go so he could look at his hand sarina ran towards krad who pulled her into his arms he was ready to fight to get her back away from dark " sarina sarina what have you done you are with the enemy your being held in krads arm and your not afraid of him you have you lost all your senses sarina or are you just that stupid" i'm not stupid its called i'm in love with him so back off and go away yes he a enemy but yours and the niwa family i'm not a niwa anymore so go away i'm fine just where i am" she stuck her tounge out at him " oh real mature sarina" fine i'll go oww i forgot there was a door there" dark ran into the door when he was walking out he was rubbing his forehead muttering under his breath about how his sister was a moron and how could she be with the enemy let alone in love with him **

**she looked at krad " thank you krad i'm really in a mess but i'm never going back i'm staying with you and would you turn back to satoshi if you don't mind too krad" of course not i have never loved before but you have brought that feeling out in me for the first time in my exsistents" he kissed her he turned back into satoshi so he kept kissing her she pulled back so she could breath she was panting trying to get her breath back "oh i forgot today was a half day we're done so where are we going to go to" sarina we'll go where ever you want but will you help me get ridd of this curse so i can be free to have you to myself because krad has ideas i don't think you will agree with" she nods they walk out the door right into diasuke sarina srinks back and hides behind satoshi " forpeits sake sarina i'm not going to hit you" thats a first diasuke just go away i'm happy" they keep walking when they get out side "hey riku whats wrong" my stupid bike has a flat tire and i can't get home" satoshi can we please take her home" he nodds " of course we can love come on riku leave your bike here and me and sarina will get it later and bring it to you"**

**thank you**

**at rikus house**

**thank you, you guys for the ride and don't worry about the bike i will go get it in a car later" riku waves as they drive away sarina gets in satoshi lap and starts to kiss him he was shocked his mouth going open with it sarina pulled back " sorry whaoh" he wraped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss sarina moaned opening her mouth he stuck his tounge into her mouth she moaned again he pulled back so they could catch their breath sarina smiled he smiled back at her " that was some kiss sarina" yeah it was hey stop that tickles stop stop come on stop ok i'll get off just stop tickling me" she got off his lap she sat beside him when they got to his house they went into the house sarina went to her room to take a shower **

**when she came out she got changed " nice body sarina" sarian spun around she saw dark " what you pervert get out of here what do you want" you, your coming home" no i'm not satoshi help me" satoshi came running in " whats wrong sarina dark get out you don't belong here" as if shes coming home owwww you little fine i'm going" he left satoshi saw sarina was crying " what did he do to you sarina" i think he saw me without any clothes on" why that krad stop with the thoughs okay so what yes i do oh just shut up come here sarina" she walked over to him right into his arms" why won't he just leave me alone i can't sleep in here now that he know this is my room" sarina you can sleep in my room you can have the bed i'll sleep on the floor" no don't sleep on the floor sleep in the bed too but no touching deal" he laughs "deal" they walked out the door and down the steps they walked out the front door and into the car when they stoped " please be quick satoshi and remember krad he stubborn he won't stop" he nods sarina lays down in the seat and falls asleep she is woke up when she felt a body pressed against hers "what ah get off who are you what dark get off" she kicked him in the painful area he left she soon fell asleep and forgot all about him when satoshi done he got in and smiled and got in but he sat in the other seat so she could sleep when they got back to the house he had to wake her up so that they could get inside they walked to the bedroom sarina got on the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep satoshi looked at her and smiled "goodnight sarina my love"**

**in the morning **

**sarina tried to move but something was holding her down she looked over and saw that it was satoshi she smiled she kissed him on the forehead that woke him up " can you move your arm i can't move" oh sorry he gets up and sarinas eyes get big "nice satoshi uh where are your boxers" what" he looked down oh crap sorry sarina i forgot" thats just fine i don't mind " she got out of the bed she walked over to him she wraped her arms around his neck she kissed him she felt her body being lowered to the ground" what are you doing" he looked at her reallizing what he almost did " sorry sarina i shouldn't have done that please don't be mad" will you shut up it was just a question i didn't say stop" you oh ok" he grabed her again before she knew it she was on the floor with him on top of her he was kissing her on the lips she reached down and grabed him making him groan " sarina i don't want to hurt you if we go any farther i will" then just keep going i'm not scared of you satoshi this is what i want i know that you will never leave me" **

**half hour later**

**sarina was in satoshi's arms he was kissing her " that was great but we have to get up and get moving" " we have been moving haven't we" not that i mean moving around the house" he laughed fine ow my body hurts first time for everything hunh satoshi " sarina got up and looked at satoshi she could see that he was hurtin in a certian place he groaned as he got to his feet**

**out in the living room**

**sarina was curled up on the couch when satoshi came down from taking a shower he saw that she was asleep again he walked over to her and poked her on the tip of the nose all she did was smack his hand away growling about being left alone he chuckled to himself he sat in the chair across from sarina watching her sleep when she woke up she strecthed like a cat making satoshi fall off the seat laughing his head off " what so funny satoshi" all you need is a cat tail and cat ears and you would be all set" oh shut up oww man my body hurts" come on lets get out for a while.**

**i hope you liked this chapter three will be up soon please review **

**here is a preview of chapter 3**

**sarina was walking beside satoshi they had just come out of the bakery sarina was eating a roll satoshi was laughing at what sarina had said when they where inside" i am having so much fun oh thats kitten is so cute can we go inside to get a better look" he nodded and smiled they walked in sarina walked over to the kitten and picked it up it had been crying but when she picked it up it stoped and curled up " well thats a first for that kitten thats all it does if you want you can have it for free nobody wants it because it makes so much noise" sarina turned around and saw the store clerk she looked at satoshi " can i please satoshi its so cute" " of course love anything you want" thank you sarina gave him a hug the kitten jumped into his arms and licked him**


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

sarina was walking beside satoshi they had just come out of the bakery sarina was eating a roll satoshi was laughing at what sarina had said when they where inside" i am having so much fun oh thats kitten is so cute can we go inside to get a better look" he nodded and smiled they walked in sarina walked over to the kitten and picked it up it had been crying but when she picked it up it stoped and curled up " well thats a first for that kitten thats all it does if you want you can have it for free nobody wants it because it makes so much noise" sarina turned around and saw the store clerk she looked at satoshi " can i please satoshi its so cute" " of course love anything you want" thank you sarina gave him a hug the kitten jumped into his arms and licked him sarina started to laugh " she even likes you i think i will call her neko because she is a cat and she has little cute ears thank you mr i will take care of her" they walked out with sarina holding the kitten it was curled up in her arms asleep satoshi was carrying a bag with a collar and a bag of kitten food sarina had bought sarina was humming to herself she was in a very happy mood, satoshi knows there is something special about that cat because nobody is that good with animal deffently when they first meet them but he shrugged

they didn't see it coming but she walked right into her brothers arms he held onto her" let me go" he removed his arms without a fight he took a step back " sarina mom wants you to come home she said she didn't care that you are with him you can come back"

"no she kicked me out and disowned me i am happy where i am i'm not coming back you can tell her that diasuke" she went to walk around him but he grabbed her arm he was glaring at her like she was a peice of trash

you are the most ungreatful child i feel sorry for mom when she had you"

you jerk if she didn't have me you wouldn't be here either and let go of me your not my brother any more so leave me alone"

no i will not let go of you, you are coming home sarina"

and i said no its not my home no more so give up diasuke" she jerked her arm out of his grasp she gave the kitten to satoshi " i have to go clear my head" she ran off

at the park

sarina was walking around her heart was pounding really hard she felt water drop she looked up and saw the clouds it started to pour down she got soaked with in a secound she hissed and ran to find shelter " i wish that it would stop raining i hate rain every since my brother locked me out of the house when mom and grandpa left to go to the grocerey store it was pouring down like this and when mom and grandpa got home they got so mad at brother because i got sick it took them over a month before i was better i wouldn't talk to him no matter what he did to get me to talk to him" by the time she found shelter she was soaked she gave up and walked the rest of the way back to the house when she walked in he first thing that happened was the kitten took one leap and landed in sarinas arms but when it felt the water that was on sarina she hissed and jumped out of her arm " don't worry neko i feel the same way come on let go to my room so i can get some dry cloths on i don't want to get sick they walked into her room she walked over to her closet and pulled out a shirt and a pair of shorts she took her shirt that she had on and tossed it on to the floor then her shorts she tossed those onto the floor to when she got dressed she heard a hissing sound she looked around the room then she looked down and saw neko trying to get out from under the heavey wet cloths she laughed and picked the kitten up and the clothes and took them in to the bathroom she put the kitten on the counter and hung her wet clothes on the bar so they could dry she grabed a little towel and dried the cat when she was done the she looked at the kitten its fur was puffed up she looked like a puff ball sarina had to laugh Neko hissed at her and at that moment neko made a noise then she started to talk startling sarina " this is not funny can you please brush my fur so it is back to normal i look like i had a run in with a hair dryer and that in its self is not fun

30 minutes later

she walked down stairs and walked into the libray and walked back up the stairs to the secound level and walked to the secound row and pulled out the history of the curse that is surounding the hiwatari and the niwa family and carried it down the stairs the cat was following her around she jumped on to the table and sat down by the book and watched sarina looked through it she started to read the cat walked to where her head was right under sarina chin it made it look like it was reading too.

it put its pal on a part of the book "sarina look at this" sarina looked down and started to read it out loud so the cat could hear

( when the curse came to be the fight between light and dark where turned into a a family curse it was split into to familys the niwas the curse would be passed from father to son never to a girl the curse has a name it is dark the phantom thief. the secound family to be cursed was the hiwatari family it too would pass from father to son the curse whos name would come to be known as krad.)

thats all it says and i already know this stuff neko

the cat shakes its head and put its pal farther down the page i pointed at this paragraph sarina" sarina looked at the paragraph the neko was pointing she started to read

( but there was another unknown curse that was made to only come true once in the life of the curse the curse is light and dark it is the balance between between dark and krad the curse has a name it is twilight in which the sun is dark yet it is light twilight is the twin sister of dark)

thats it thats all there is wait sarina read it again this say that twilight is the twin of dark neko could you be the animal that stays with twilight? the cat nodded then does that mean that i am twilight i'm the balance to this fight? neko nodded again yes sarina you are the balance it has to be you to stop this fight the good thing eve if dark and krad are gone i will stay like this"

can i see what i will look like neko" say these three words light, dark, balance and you will see

ok here goes light, dark, she took a breath, balance she felt a sharp pain go through her head she fell to her knees when the pain was gone she looked at her hands her nails where pitch black she felt her head and felt cat ears she looked back and saw a tail **nyaaa!**

i'm part cat is this what twilight looks like?

i think i never saw my master before know dark don't even know he has a twin you and diasuke are the first twins in the history of the curse so it is natural that you would be the balance sarina and i am happy it is you your so nice and such the oppisite of dark and krad whats wrong sarina"

how in the world do i turn back i don't want anybody to know its me yet

just say black

2 hours later

sarina where are you its time to go come on yelled satoshi hold on coming ow ow neko not under my nyaaa ow feet owowow. she landed at the bottom of the stairs neko was sitting on her stomach the cat looked like it was laughing then sarina started to laugh satoshi helped her up shaking his head

4 hours later

sarina and the cat followed satoshi into a building the police looked at sarina as if she was a thief she glared at them until they looked away neko wishperd in her ear " your brother is here already and he aready has the mask he getting ready to leave go" i have to go sarina ran around the courner saying the words to change

light, dark, balance. okay lets go neko" in her head ok top floor"

sarina was using her cat speed she got up the stairs she saw dark "stop dark" he stoped and turned around his eyes going big he let a wistle out "nice who are you" i'm your twin sister my name is twilight i am the balance.

no how bout i call you sarina purhaps" he crossed his arms " how did you know it was sarina that i turn into dark?

you smell like a cat and sarina loves cats hinch forth she got you neko ahhh krad you'll pay for that but not here follow me some where else you to twilight" he jumped out the window krad looked at her sarina is that you what are you doing" okay how in the world did both of you know i turned into sarina

because sarina loves cats hinch forth her getting you neko" what ever lets go before i go nuts" she jumped out the window he ran to the window and saw that she had jumped onto the roof across from the building he saw her stop he saw her ears twitch she looked over her shoulder and smiled then she took off again yelling for him to hurry up then she dissappered

at the park

what is it just you that i have to fight sarina? im not here to fight dark i don't like fighting the only time i fight is if someone attacks yowww ow what was that wow" she jumped out of the way before dark hit her " said i'm not here to fight with you but if i have to i will dark oww" sarina was slamed into a tree she slid down it she wiped the blood of her lip she spit out what was in her mouth she licked the scrach on her hand

what are you a cat (nya sarina hissed at him)

he went to slam into her but she dodge causing him to slam into the tree that was right behind her ( your not spouse to hit your sister dark wow not in the face krad no" she pushed dark out of the way so it missed him and her she looked at krad not paying attention too what dark was doing he hit her knocking her out when she came to they where still fighting but they where getting ready to do a finale attack sarina yelled no running into the middle of the attack after krad and dark realized that sarina was hit by both of their attacks

sarina come on wake up yelled krad he was shaking her shoulders as he turned back so did diasuke

diasuke picked her up and started to walk away but satoshi grabbed his shoulder where do you think that you are taking her

home where she belongs"

no she doesn't want to go shes coming home with me diasuke you will have to kill me before i let you make her unhappy so give her to me now or you'll have to fight me again and you don't want to make krad more mad then he his right know and he is on the virge of reapering and i don't want to go through the pain again now give her back.

put me down dark yow that hurt i said put me down not drop me you jerk why did you drop me?

you said put you down you never said not to drop you.

what ever satoshi lets go before i kill my brother

back at satoshi's

sarina walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed then she layed down and closed her eyes she heard neko hiss she opened her eyes just in time to get pinned down by dark he put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream

if i remove my hand you better not scream i just want to talk to you calmly i won't hurt you" he removed his hand

what do you want to talk about and get off me i don't like you pinning me down where i can't move

he got off of her

sarina mom said you don't have to come back if you don't but i hope you do soon it is lonely being by my self so please decide i will leave so you can think

wait let me go talk to satoshi i'm coming home" she walked out of her room and knocked on satoshis door "come in sarina what do you need? "

i'm going to go back to my family ahhhhh what are you doing that hurt no krad don't touch me ow"

he smacked her across the face then he punched her her lip cracked open when he was done with her he spoke to her she was in the courner " you are not going any where you belong to me you are not going"

dark help me please neko come

your stupid brother will not come he don't care about you" don't count on that i love my sister more then you do oh no sarina what did you do to her neko come here" he walked over and picked up her bag and walked out the door he got to a window and jumped out his wings coming out

at the niwa home

mom help me sarina is hurt

their mom came running out " she came back you didn't force her to did you i hope you didn't oh no what happened to her did you do this to her or was it satoshi?

it was satoshi and no she came on her own and it was krad he took ove satoshi in anger because she decided to come back to the enemy satoshi couldn't control him so don't be mad at him ok he loves her and i can see that ( hey can i come out of your pocket know i can't breath) oh sorry neko yes you can come out there is something else she is twilight darks twin that is why sh looks so much like me i think he crushed her wind pipe she is not breathing like she should could you check mom

yes put her down over here and i will take a look

two days later

sarina was walking with her brother at school she was talking to him when she saw satoshi she stoped right in her tracks she started to shake " um i think i am going to go back to the class room and work on the chalk board the teacher needs it done so i will do it diasuke i can't face him yet it still hurts to see him"

in the classroom she was looking at a piece of paper as she wrote on the board she heard a noise she spun around and gasped "satoshi what do you want i don't want to talk to you ever again you hurt me when you said you wouldn't" she went to walk around him but he grabed her wrist as she walked by she jerked on her arm so he would let go but his grip got tighter he jerked her back a step and spun her so she was facing him

"you are going to sit here and listen to what i say you got it sarina." you cant make me do anything i am leaving so let go satoshi what ever you have to say i don't want to hear it im done so let ow go" she stomped on his foot causing him to let go she ran out of the room and ran right into her brother she was crying" sarina whats wrong is it satoshi what did he do did he hurt you why don't you answer" im not answering because you keep asking question one right after another so shut up and let me talk thank you he came into the class room to talk to me i didn't want to here any excuses he came up with so i went to walk around him but he grabed my wrist and jerked me to a stop spining me so i was facing him but i stomped on his foot he let go and i took off and here i am and i am tired we have gym next so we need to go get changed

gym class

okay class today we are having try outs for our schools gymnastics team so girls up first sarina your good at stuff like this do what ever your comfortable doing okay

kay she got up and walked over to the mat got on it and stood for a minute she smiled started to run then she she did a triple back hand spring she landed on her feet then she turned around and did it again landing in a perfect twist she landed on her feet she looked at the teacher and smiled at her then she went to turn around to walk over to the bleachers and sat down

" i think you where showing off a bit there werent you sarina" asked diasuke oh shut up i want to see you try that" that is whan her teacher called him up he tryed it but he landed on his face sarina slaped her hand over her mouth before she busted out laughing but it was to late it came out in one big rush " youre spouse to land on your feet not you face donca know ok class that is it for to day you may go change the list of those that made it will be up on monday so do forget to check the board out side my office.

at their home sarina was in the training room she heard a noise so she looked at the door and saw her brother " what do you want if its this room then go ahead i am done im tired and worn out


End file.
